What was it, for you?
by jjaai23
Summary: Story takes place at the end of 12x08. Instead of Arizona going into the elevator with Richard, she bumps into Callie. I own nothing, all rights to Shonda and ABC.


**I had this little idea and wanted to run with it lol. I have thoughts on where I want to take this, but let me know if you think it's worth continuing. I haven't written in so long, but this hiatus is already making me restless. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona waited patiently at the elevator with her new heels on and a brand new jacket to match for her night out on the town with Richard. They had been going to the bar every so often, he was helping her get her mojo back and she not only welcomed the help, but also enjoyed spending time with him outside of the hospital. The elevator doors opened and inside stood her ex wife. They had gotten to the point of the relationship where they could have nice conversation about more than just Sofia. Arizona stepped inside the elevator with a smile on her face. The doors closed behind her.

"Headed out?" Callie broke the silence. Arizona looked towards her and flashed her super magic smile and nodded. Callie gave a small, but genuine smile at her understanding her excitement, "Well you have fun." Callie said crossing her arms and leaning back on the wall of the elevator.

"Thanks." Arizona kept it short and sweet. It was silent once again until Callie finally spoke up. Wanting to ask Arizona something she had been thinking about all day,

"Hey, can I ask you a random question?" Callie stated as the elevator doors opened. Both ladies walked out on the first floor.

"Always." Arizona replied with a friendly nod. Callie wasn't sure how to ask her this question without the possibility of things getting weird between them. She paused and Arizona followed her lead. Callie stopped for a moment to appreciate how good the blonde beauty looked tonight. She felt herself smiling and snapped out of it, noticing that Arizona was waiting for her to ask her question.

"So, um… When we... ya know." Callie started. Arizona looked confused.

"Might wanna start that over." Arizona said playfully. Callie took a breath, trying to figure out the best way she could form her question.

"Ok, sorry. So the last time that you and I… ya know?" Callie said still walking on eggshells. Arizona's eyes were squinted with confusion.

"Give it another go." She said encouraging Callie to just ask her question.

"The last time you and I had… sex," she whispered the word, afraid of the consequences of it, " Ya know." Arizona laughed.

"I do know. I was there." She said sarcastically. Callie rolled her eyes and felt so much more comfortable knowing Arizona wasn't weirded out by the topic of her question.

"I'm aware. Anyways, I was wondering… what was it for you?" Callie asked with a genuine concern. Arizona was unsure of what she meant.

"It was… the last time I had sex?" she replied.

"I just mean, was it... " Callie began speaking directly after Arizona finished talking, but suddenly stopped as she fully processed what Arizona had just said, "Wait, what?" Callie asked confused. Arizona could feel her face immediately turn red. She felt like an idiot for exposing that Callie was the last person she had slept with.

"Nothing." She said with a short, friendly tone.

"Wait, that was the last time… you?" Callie stepped closer to Arizona and tilted her head, not knowing if that was in fact what Arizona was implying. She stood there with her mouth slightly open, unsure of what she could say to get herself out of this situation. She thought maybe she could lie, but it felt wrong to lie to Callie. So she decided to go with the truth.

"Yeah, it was. Embarrassing, it was a long time ago, I know. So what exactly did you mean?" Arizona said reverting back to Callie's original question trying to change the topic. Callie smiled at the thought of being the last person Arizona slept with. She wasn't sure why this new information made her feel giddy inside. She couldn't help, but smile.

"I meant, was it make up sex? Or break up sex? For you?" Callie asked, nervous for what the answer could bring. Arizona thought back to that last night and a smile crept onto her face. She shook it off and began to speak,

"Well at the time I thought it was make up sex," She laughed before she continued, "But I guess now… we both know what it was." She said as the laughter died down and a bit of sadness shined through her eyes. She gave a weak smile. It was quiet. Callie wasn't sure why she wanted to have this discussion anymore. She felt bad for bringing it up now that Arizona's smile wasn't reaching her eyes, "What was it for you?" Arizona asked quietly. Callie paused before answering.

"I really wasn't sure what it was at the time." She spoke softly. Arizona nodded. They reached the front doors of the hospital. Callie felt like she needed to speak up, "Sorry, I'm not sure why I asked that." She said with fake laughter.

"It's alright." Arizona shrugged her shoulders, "You were just thinking about me I guess." She said with a wink. She had come off so much flirtier than she had intended. She was taken aback by her own actions, but loved that she was coming across as confident. Callie smiled and felt those giddy feelings in her stomach reemerge. Arizona could tell Callie was now blushing and began feeling bold, "Hey. Why don't you come out with me tonight?" Callie was surprised by the invite. She opened her mouth to say no, but instead the only thing that came out was,

"Sofia." Callie wasn't sure why she was finding it so hard to form a sentence around Arizona.

"Oh, come on. Ask Meredith to take her," Arizona suggested, "What's one more sleeping baby for her?" Callie felt bad for even pondering the thought.

"I can't." Callie stated.

"You can." Arizona rebutted, "Callie, it's ten thirty anyway, she's asleep. Meredith wouldn't even have to keep her entertained. Pick her up in the morning." Arizona said trying to persuade her. Callie smiled at her persistency, "Come on! Richard will be there. I will be there. They even have your favorite thing?" Arizona said with a devious smile on her face.

"A bunch of lesbians?" Callie replied with a witty smile. Arizona laughed.

"Jalapeno poppers." She giggled, "But yes, plenty of lesbians to go around." She joked. She and Callie shared their first genuine laugh in quite some time.

"I get off in twenty." Callie contemplated.

"Just meet us there." Arizona smiled, "Please." she said as she walked backwards towards the doors with a flirty look in her eye. Callie licked her bottom lip as she looked Arizona up and down. Arizona was now out of the hospital with the automatic doors still open. She shouted, "For me. Please." Callie nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Fine. I'll meet you there." She playfully rolled her eyes. Arizona clapped her hands and bounced up and down with excitement as the automatic doors shut open and closed in front of her.

"It's a date." She shouted. She caught herself as the words left her mouth, "Hang out. It's a hang out." She corrected her last statement. She gave Callie a nervous smile, but was happy to see that Callie was smiling right back at her. She was unsure if Callie actually heard the word date leave Arizona's mouth, but she turned around as quickly as she could, walking to her cab that had been waiting on her. Callie stood still as she watched her walk away. What had just happened between them? Slightly confused by it, but also very excited by it, she began walking away to finish her shift. _Did she say date?_


End file.
